


soft

by whiskywrites



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Living Together, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskywrites/pseuds/whiskywrites
Summary: A collection of fluffy drabbles, because we can always do with more fluff!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 167





	1. It's In The Contract (Hades/Persephone)

**Author's Note:**

> For friends, with love. The fandom needs more fluff this season.

“Hades, are you done yet?”

Persephone pursed her lips as her question went unanswered and the noises of cleaning in the kitchen continued. She could hear Hades singing softly to himself as he cleaned up the mess from the big dinner he had cooked. 

“Hades?” she called, louder this time. The clattering in the kitchen stopped.

“Yes?”

“We can wash the dishes tomorrow, come cuddle,” Persephone said, her lips curving into a smile as she leaned to look over the back of the couch at him. “I’m cold, you should come warm me up.”

Hades smiled at her, swirling a dish towel around his hands as he dried them. “Isn’t that what that giant fluffy blanket you’re wrapped up in is for?”

“Nope,” Persephone responded, clicking her tongue at him. “That’s a husband’s job exclusively. It’s in the marriage contract.”

“Really?” Hades said, quirking an eyebrow at her and walking over to stand behind the couch. He leaned forward and rested his hands on the back of the couch, his hair flopping over across one eye as he bent his head toward her. “I could have sworn I read through that marriage contract from top to bottom. Must have missed the cuddling clause.”

“Oh, it’s there,” she said. “Very fine print. Definitely there, though.”

Hades smiled fondly at her and leaned further over her to press an upside down kiss to her forehead. Persephone closed her eyes and made a soft sound of contentment in the back of her throat. She placed her hand over Hades’s on the back of the couch, curling her fingers around his. 

“Well, I guess I should fulfill this very important requirement, shouldn’t I?” Hades moved around the end of the couch and Persephone reclined back against the arm, opening her blanket and beckoning Hades forward into her arms. 

“Lay between my legs, please,” Persephone requested sweetly. Hades complied, kneeling on the couch further down and lowering his upper body slowly until his arms and shoulders were tucked over her hips and he could rest his head against her belly. He let out a sigh and turned his head to press a kiss to her t-shirt covered stomach. Persephone ran her hands along his upper arms and shoulders, relishing the warmth of his skin through his shirt. She slid her hands further up, gliding her fingertips into his hair and massaging his scalp. He slid one arm underneath her waist and held her to him more firmly. 

“Now that I’m aware of this very important requirement of being your husband,” Hades began, closing his eyes as her fingers moved through his hair. “I can do my best to fulfill it more regularly.”

“I’ll do my best to fulfill my wife requirement then,” Persephone said quietly.

“Oh? What’s that?” Hades asked. “Another bit of fine print I missed?”

“No, you already know this one,” she said, smiling. “This one’s the one where I love you forever.”

Hades grinned and snuggled further down against her. “That one’s mutual, sweetness.”


	2. Wedding Night (Hades/Persephone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my own wedding night.

Hades flopped backwards onto the bed with his eyes closed, his uniform clinking as all of his medals and pins jostled against the fabric. He heard a soft thump and felt the mattress sink slightly next to him and knew Persephone had joined him. He turned his head and opened his eyes to a cloud of ivory tulle obscuring his vision.

“Hera warned me,” Persephone said. “She told me it would just be one thing after another nonstop. I didn’t listen. Why didn’t I listen to the Goddess of Marriage when she gave me advice about our wedding? We hardly even got to eat!”

“Hindsight is twenty twenty, I suppose,” Hades said, reaching to push the flounce of white away so he could see his wife’s face.

_Wife_. His _wife_.

_Finally_.

Persephone grinned at him and reached over to run her fingertips along his cheekbone. Then she yawned, her jaw opening wide and a single tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. 

“Tired?” Hades asked. Persephone nodded, her hand sliding down to cup his jaw. She rubbed his lower lip with her thumb. “Me too.”

“I know wedding night sex is a big deal, but…” she trailed off, biting her lip. 

Hades pushed himself up onto one arm and kissed her, flattening the voluminous skirts of her dress between them. “How about a hot bath and bedtime and we continue this party in the morning?”

“Ok, but like, immediately in the morning,” Persephone said, her eyes huge and imploring. “First thing.”

“Anything for you, my beautiful wife. I’ll go run us a bath.”

“Best husband ever,” Persephone sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things they don't tell you before your wedding:  
> 1) Good luck eating a full meal.  
> 2) You'll have to talk to everyone, all night.  
> 3) You're exhausted after everything is over. 
> 
> Worth it, though.


	3. Laundry Day (Hades/Persephone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades folds shirts. It doesn't go well, until it goes great.

“You’re doing it wrong!”

Hades startled, the small t-shirt he was currently folding hanging from limp fingers as he looked up to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway to the laundry room. He should have realized she would arrive soon; she had texted him to say she was on her way just twenty minutes before. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape as she stared at him. He raised an eyebrow and she let her school bag drop to the floor with a solid _thump_. Persephone crossed her arms and leaned her shoulder into the door frame, pursing her lips at him. 

“How do you….” Hades began, glancing down at the shirt in his hands and back up at her, “How do you fold a t-shirt _wrong_?”

“You’re leaving it too big, it has to be folded down smaller so it fits better,” Persephone answered. She pushed away from the door frame and strode over to him, snatching the t-shirt out of his hands and deftly folding it into quarters. 

“Isn’t that one of the ones you leave here anyway?” Hades asked, incredulous. “If you’re keeping it here, shouldn’t it fit into _my_ organization system?”

“No, you gave me my own drawers,” Persephone retorted. “They are their own country. I can fold my clothes however I want in my drawers. Sovereign territory.”

Hades turned to face her directly, placing a fist on his hip and smirking down at her. “Did you just declare your dresser drawers sovereign territory in the King of the Underworld’s house?”

“I might have,” she said. Persephone ducked between him and the basket of clean clothes and hoisted herself up onto the counter. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Hades laughed.

“Well, I’m not sure how that works, but may I continue to fold your clothes for you, Your Majesty, Queen of T-shirts?” Hades reached into the basket and pulled out another t-shirt, holding it out and shaking it slightly. Persephone grinned and snatched it from him. She held it still for a moment, her hand still outstretched, before pulling it in against her body and twisting it between her hands. She bit her lip and her expression softened as she looked up at him.

“I kinda like the sound of that,” she said gently. A light blush colored her cheeks.

“What, that I’ll still fold your clothes even though you’re being picky about how they get folded?” Hades smirked and made to take the shirt back from her, but she caught his hand in hers instead.

“No,” Persephone said, her voice quiet and calm, “You calling me ‘Your Majesty.’ It’s… nice. I like it.”

Hades made a soft noise in the back of his throat, his breath hitching slightly. Suddenly, he surged forward and brought his free hand up to cup her cheek, angling her face up for a deep kiss. Persephone tightened her grip on his hand and laid her other hand over his heart. He broke away too soon, backing away from her slowly. 

“Wait here,” Hades said, breathless. “Just… just wait here, one second.”

Persephone started to say something but stopped herself as Hades raced out of the room. Within seconds, he was back, clutching something in his fist. He moved back into her space, cupping her knee with his open hand and stroking his thumb over it gently. He held up his closed fist, grinning nervously. 

“I wanted to give you this as a gift, with a fancy dinner and some romantic speech but,” he trailed off, taking a deep breath in the pause, “I want you to have it now. With all this talk about drawers and… well.”

Hades unfolded his fingers to reveal a simple silver key in the palm of his hand. Persephone’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she stared at it for a second before looking up at him. 

“Is that a key to your house?”

“Yes,” Hades answered. “I’ve been wanting to ask, but I wasn’t one hundred percent sure how you felt about it. But what you just said, I mean I’m assuming, but maybe I shouldn’t assume? We can talk about it, I-”

“Hades,” Persephone said, cutting off his nervous rambling. “Just go ahead.”

He cleared his throat. “Move in with me? We can clear out way more than just a few drawers for you.” 

“I would love that,” Persephone said. A wide grin spread over her face as she plucked the key from his palm, turning it in her fingers. She leaned forward, laying her head against his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist, squeezing him to her. Hades tucked her into his arms, rubbing a hand up and down her back. They held each other for a long moment, the quiet stretching until Persephone spoke. 

“You assumed correctly, by the way,” she said quietly. She picked her head up off his chest, pulling away to look up at him. “We keep talking about the future in bits and pieces and abstract ideas, but I want you to know that I’m… very certain about you. About us.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Hades said, his voice rough. “Me too. I’m certain, too.”

“I love you,” Persephone said, pulling one of Hades’s hands back between her own.

“I love you, too,” Hades responded. They held each other’s gaze, Persephone’s thumb stroking over Hades’s fingers, until she broke the spell with a sly grin.

“You know,” she said, “If I’m going to be moving in, we really should discuss your clothing organization system. Maybe the kitchen system, too.”

“Oh boy,” Hades snarked, “What have I gotten myself into?”

“You’re never gonna know what’s hit you, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just mundane little relationship conversations. I feel like so many serious conversations actually happen when you're doing such un-serious things, like making dinner or walking the dog. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated!


End file.
